The Chamber of Demi-Secrets
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: Percy, Annabth, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel are on a quest to protect and help some Brittish boy defeat someone any demigod could kill in a couple minutes. Here's the catch: Their secret's not safe. At all. What went wrong? How did the Golden Trio find something out about those weird American exchange students? Question is, will they tell, or keep it a secret? The world may never know
1. Chapter 1

**Innnnnntrooooduuucing my new never before seen story! It'll blow your mind! POOF!**

**Enjoy! Review! And check out my new poll! Please?**

**Oh and, my England English won't be good because my country, America, seriously messed up the language in general. Just sayin'. **

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Thalia, the Stolls, and Katie were in the arena laughing at the newest prank by none other than… The Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis! This one was even better than the chocolate bunnies on the roof of Demeter's cabin. Mainly because, for once, Katie was laughing too. Travis glued all the weapons to their racks, and when Clarisse grabbed a sword and didn't stop walking… Well… Let's just say her butt should hurt for the next week.

Honestly, Travis should be running. He has the possibility of dying in the next couple minutes. Poor him.

"Dude! That was epic!" Percy said between laughs. Nico fell to floor and curled into a ball. Annabeth leaned into Percy, and Thalia was gripping her sides. Frank turned into a hyena, while Hazel had her arm around said hyena's neck to balance herself. Leo was a madman, nothing unusual there. Piper fell to her knees, and Jason used the rail to support himself.

"Travis!" screamed Clarisse. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Travis said, not so confident, running for his life.

Travis only got to run two feet, for there was a bright flash, and Hecate stood in front of him. They all bowed on one knee so fast, Leo almost fell on his face.

"Lady Hecate," Annabeth said.

"You may rise." They did as Hecate said. "I have a quest for you, if you chose to accept." Percy and the others looked slightly confused.

"What kind of quest?" Percy finally asked.

Hecate lost the formalness. "Glad someone asked. I gave many people blessings of magic _way_ back when, and someone took it for granted. He killed so many innocent people. Of course, you demigods would rather take him on any day. A lot better than You-Know-Who. Anyway, his name is Tom Riddle, although not many people know that. They call him You-know-Who, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, or as the bravest of the brave call him, Voldemort."

Leo burst out laughing. "Hi-His name is Moldywort?!" Everyone either rolled their eyes, facepalmed, or shook their head.

"Dude," Percy began. "It's Voldemort._V_olde_m_ort. With a _V_ in the beginning and an_ M_ near the end." The smile on Leo's face disappeared. He fake coughed and mumbled "Go on." Hecate looked him up and down.

"I'm not so sure about him," she pointed to Leo. "but you have to go to England to protect and help Harry Potter, The One Who Lived. I will guide you, but I won't do your work for you!"

"What work?" Annabeth asked.

"You will be going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-"

"We're going to school named Hogwarts?!" Travis looked taken aback. Hecate rolled her eyes.

"Yes. And it's the best wizard school in England. Now please, stop complaining."

**Next chapter will be in England, just because. **

**And I have a HUGE writer's block for my other xover, The Demigod Games.**

**Remember to check out my poll and Review! Reviews means longer(and more) chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two who reviewed. **

**This chapter will be with the Golden Tri- Did I forget the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Percy Jackson:**

**I'm not a dude so it's physically impossible for me to be Rick Riordan.**

**-Harry Potter**

**I'm still in middle school.**

**According to the facts, I'm no way NEAR being the author of these two incredible books, so they don't belong to me, and in a way, neither does the story line…**

It was almost midnight, and Harry was sitting on his bed, doing summer homework. The dark, moist room would've creeped a good amount of people out, but Harry was reminded of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He could hear Hedwig hoo-ing to her heart's content. But there was another sound. It was like motor was right outside the window.

Wait a minute. Outside the window.

Harry threw the covers off him and ran to the window.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said. He was sitting in a blue Ford Anglia- and it was flying.

"Ron?" Harry had a confused look on his face.

"How come you haven't answered my letters?"

"You sent letters?" More confusion. Ron looked confused, too, but there was no time for explanations. Harry could hear his uncle stirring in the next room. Ron appeared to hear it too.

"We obviously don't have much time," he began. "but we can help you. We'll tie a rope to the bars, floor it, and leave."

"But what about my trunk? It's under the stairs." George poked his head out the window.

"We'll just have to get it, now won't we?" He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

So Ron tied the rope to the bars, and Fred pushed his foot on the peddle as muchas he could. And with a _CRASH_, the bars hit the ground.

Ron climbed through the window and helped Harry with his things. After much manual labor, the trunk and cage, with Hedwig in it, was in the car.

That was when the door swung open.

"What's goin' on here-? Petunia! He's escaping! He's escaping!" Aunt Petunia ran into the room and gasped.

"Get him!" she pointed to Harry frantically. Harry was scrambling to get through the window. Uncle Vernon just missed Harry's ankle. Ron grabbed Harry's arm to pull him in.

Once everyone was situated, they started laughing.

"So," Harry began after his fits of laughter. "where are we going?"

"The Burrow." Ron said. "That's our house. We were worried when you didn't reply. We came to check on you. It's a good thing, too!" Harry nodded with a _you-think?_ look.

"Mum said she had an announcement, and she wanted you there too." Fred threw over his shoulder.

"What kind of announcement?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Hey look! There's the Burrow!" Fred said, looking out and down the window.

The Burrow was a simple wooden house, if you count a wobbling six story house simple.

"It's not much," Ron said as they went through the door.

"No," Harry said. "it's amazing." Ron smiled.

"Hello, Harry!" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." He answered.

"I have some news that I think you _all_ would like to hear." Percy and Ginny came down stairs. Ginny blushed a little when she saw Harry.

"Is everyone here? Good. There are exchange students going to Hogwarts this year, and they'll be staying here until term starts." It was so quite, you could hear a pin drop a mile away, until Harry broke the silence.

"Where are the exchange students coming from?"

"They're coming from America, but we," she gestured to herself and Mr. Weasley. "aren't quite sure what school." More silence, then-

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The address later on is made up, for the most part, since no one knows the REAL address for the Burrow. Man, the whole "two Percys" thing is getting on my nerves.**

Half-Blood POV

"So, where are we going?" Percy asked from the back of the camp van. One eye on Argus's neck looked at him.

"Uh… Right. Can you write it down?" Percy asked instead. The eye gave a _Really?_ look before looking at Argus's hands, then the road. Percy frowned.

"Well, then, what can you do?!" The eye trailed to a parchment, and words in cursive- that would take Percy _forever_ to read- appeared. Now it's Percy's turn to give the eye a _look_.

"Do you really think I can read that?"

"Oh, give the dang thing here!" Rachel said from the passenger seat with her hand outstretched. Percy handed it to her, while Annabeth giggled.

"It says:

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
The Burrow  
108 Fieldway Drive,Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England

That's where we're going? To a place called the Burrow?" Argus nodded.

"Sounds like a bunny home." Nico said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I can_not_ believe Hecate chose you to go with us."

"Believe it. 'Cause it's happening." Thalia gave Nico a look, and he scooted to the next seat.

"But how are we getting there? Isn't it in England?" Rachel grimaced. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"By… plane,"

Percy, Nico, and Thalia screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, come on. Zeus's _daughter_ is with us. I doubt he'll blast us out of the sky." Annabeth said.

"Touché" Percy said.

"Oh, and Hecate is turning us into thirteen year olds so we don't cause suspicion." Cue wide eyes and more "WHAT?!"s.

A short "car" ride and _long_ plane ride later, the group of five gathered their things, and three left as fast as Grover on Enchilada Day. You _know_ who they are.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth asked as she got off the plane.

"Do you realize how long I prayed?!" he whisper-shouted.

"How long?" she asked.

"The whole ride!" She should have seen that coming…

"Yeah, okay. Come on. We need to find our ride." She pushed him towards the others. There were many people holding signs, but with dyslexia, the demigods couldn't read one of them. They all looked to Rachel.

"Wha- Fine." She looked around, and her eyes rested on a group of people, all but one with red hair, freckles, and two of them reminded Percy of the Stolls, what with those mischievous look in their eyes. The last one looked similar to Percy, with messy black hair and green eyes that looked rather dull compared to Percy's bright sea green.

"Hello. I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband, Arthur, my sons, Percy,-" Half-blood Percy coughed. "Fred, George, Ron, my daughter, Ginny, and Ron's best friend, Harry Potter." she said pointing to each person. Percy stepped forward.

"My name is…" He looked at Annabeth with a helpless expression. She nodded, and the wizards looked confused. Percy winced as he continued. "My name is Perseus Jackson, - but call me Percy!- and this is my friends, Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare, and my cousins Nico di Angelo, and Thalia Grace." They each said a shy hello.

They started walking toward a Ford Anglia, and Annabeth was wondering how the Hades they all fit. As they walked, the wizard Percy slowed to stand next to half-blood Percy.

"So you like to be called Percy, huh?" Percy nodded.

"It's a lot better than Perseus."

"Yes, well-" Wizard Percy was interrupted.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Both Percys turn, and half-blood Percy glared at the wizard.

"What?" Hal-blood Percy asked.

"Where did Nico go?" Percy stared at her before whispering: "He said he'd shadow travel there."

"Oh. Well at least we know where he is." Percy nodded.

"_Where_ is he?" The other Percy asked. Perseus groaned inwardly.

"He left. He has his own way to get there." Not the whole truth, but he wasn't lying either. But Percy looked so confused.

"Percy, Percy, Annabeth, come on!" Molly said.

"Coming!" They chorused.

**Yeah, I'm just gonna say Perseus for Percy Jackson, and Percy for the Weasley son. Woo hoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating later than usually. I got grounded, then Word wouldn't let get to this document and… It was just a mess. But I'm alive!**

Wizard POV

They all crammed into the Ford Anglia, and the American exchange students looked slightly shocked that they all fit. Did they not have enchantments in America? No, that's a stupid question. Of course they do.

When they took off, three of them looked surprised, shocked, and scared. Their eyes bugged out, they gripped the edge of their seat with white knuckles, and they closed their eyes tightly.

"You didn't tell us we were flying," the creepy, dressed in black one muttered.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the front.

"You didn't mention _anything_ about being in the air." he repeated.

"I didn't think it would be much of a problem."

"Maybe in Alaska," Percy muttered, but Harry must've been the only one who heard.

"We," He motioned to himself, Percy, and the punk-ish girl, Thalia. "are… bad… With the open air and… heights…"

"Oh. Well, we'll be there in a couple minutes, can hold out 'til then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We already lasted about seven hours in the air, why not?"

So in a couple minutes, they landed, and Percy, Thalia, and Nico practically climbed over each other to get out.

"Thank you!" Harry heard Thalia whisper at the front door.

"I'll have dinner ready in a few," Mrs. Weasley said, walking to the kitchen area. "Meanwhile, Ron. Show our guests to their rooms, will you?" Ron nodded and turned to the newcomers.

"Come on, but careful on the stairs. They're starting to creak." And with that, they grabbed their bags and walked upstairs with Ron. Harry went up, too.

"Oh," Harry heard someone say from behind. "That… That doesn't look structurally sound." He looked at for the one that talked, eyes landing on the blond. Her cloudy grey eyes glared at him, and he recoiled.

"This is the guys' room, and the girls' room is across the hall." said Ron. They put their things in the two rooms, and by then, Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Rachel sat there while the rest ate.

"Why aren't you eating?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's against our religion-OW!" Percy was interrupted when Annabeth hit him in the gut.

"What-? Why-? How is it against your religion?! How can you survive?!" Harry blurted out.

"We need a fire." Rachel ignored Harry, to which he looked slightly offened.

"A fire?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes. We're Greek, and in our religion we have to burn a portion of our food to the gods as a sacrifice." Annabeth explained.

"You don't look Greek." Percy said.

"_Trust_ me. We're Greek. In fact, we can't read English, but we read and speak Greek fluently." Thalia said.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley was intrigued. "Say something in Greek."

"Θα έχει ποτέ να σταματήσουμε να μιλάμε για «muggles»!" Thalia said. The Americans gave her a questioning look, and Annabeth face palmed.

"What did she say!?" Mr. Weasley was desperate.

"She said 'Will he never stop talking about 'muggles'?!'" Fred and George laughed while Mr. Weasley's face fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would-." She pointed to Fred and George, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Thalia! Be as civil as a _wizard_ can be!" She said in gritted teeth.

**As soon as they go to Hogwarts (next chapter, I'm skipping the Diagon Alley scene), I'm ditchin' Percy Weasley. It makes things WAY too complicated than it needs to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

***CHAPTER REMADE*  
Sorry, I didn't realize they went in the flying Ford instead of the train... But it's fixed now!**

**Uhhhh… Please don't kill me! I have this new art program on Saturdays, and I lost inspiration… *ducks, chair flies over head* I **_**said**_** I was **_**sorry**_**!**

**So, I looked over the last chapters… I'm gonna say Nico's energy was way low, and he couldn't shadow travel, so he leaves in the Ford… Once again, I apologize! And I did mention that Hecate turned the demigods into thirteen years olds, right!**

No Particular POV:

Percy had his cart, filled with wizard (and demigod) goodies, and was standing next to Annabeth. They were watching a demonstration on how to get to platform 9 ¾. Running into a wall was _not _Annabeth's first plan.

"You're turn, Percy." Molly said. The _red-head_ jogged towards the wall… and went through.

"Fred and George," Said wizards did the same, as did Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Harry started walking towards the wall. About three feet from the wall, they broke into a run. They were about to go through when-

_CRASH!_ A guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"They lost control of the trolley," Percy said, walking towards the boys.

Annabeth heard a startled vioce in her head, and knew it was Hedwig, who's cage was currently rolling down the platforms. Annabeth ran to grab her, trying to tune out the people talking about animal cruelty.

"Ouch." Harry said while rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Why can't we get through?!" Ron whisper/shouted.

"I haven't a clue." Harry said.

Annabeth had gotten Hedwig, put her on a trolley, and walked over. "How are we supposed to get to school now?" Thalia, Nico, and Rachel had joined them.

The clock stroke eleven, and Ron lost it, at a controled level of course. "It's gone. The train's left. And I have no idea when Mum and Dad will make it through."

"Well, we need to find a way to school." Annabeth said. Everyone stopped to think.

"The car!" Ron suggested. Percy, Nico, and Thalia paled.

"The flying car? Again?" Percy said.

"Yes! My parents know how to Apparate and Disapparate! That means they could disappear and reappear at home."

"But... The _car_?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Suck it up! Nothing will happen. _Right,_ Thalia?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Let's just go and get this over with." She and the others began walking to the parking lot, and made her way to the Ford.

* * *

When Ron hit the invisiblity botton on the dash, Percy grinned. He could scare the Hades out of someone without them knowing who or what it was.

They rose and Percy prayed over and over again, as did Nico. Thalia prayed once in a while, but only to make sure her father didn't do anything "funny".

They craned their necks to find the train. They found it going north, so they continued going north.

A little while latter, Percy could see himself.

"The invisiblity buttons faulty!" Every demigod groaned inwardly. The gods just _couldn't_ make it easy for them, could they?

"Go in the clouds for cover!" Annabeth suggested. So they went up, which brought the good with bad. They couldn't be seen from below, but they see the train, either.

Every half an hour or so, Ron brought the car down to chech on the train, and about every hour -and getting more frequent- the car would make a strangled sound. Each time Ron would mutter words of encouragement ("It's just tired, never been this far," and "Almost there, almost there,"), but they were more for himself.

Soon, Harry spotted the Hogwarts castle. But alas, as soon as he said that, the car gave out completely.

"No, no, no!" Ron said as he narrowly missed a wall of the building, over the lake (Percy relaxed a little... Just a little.), and... into a tree.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." was heard six times.

Then something hit the side of the car with a _WHAM! _at the same time something else hit the roof. For a split second, Percy had a flashback of the time the roof of Gabe's car was blown off. Not a good memory.

Ron's wand had broken, and the tree that they crashed into happened to be the one that was hitting the poor, poor old car.

Eventually, the car reved to life, backed up several feet, and ejected its passengers, along with their belongings, and drove into the forest.

"No, no! Dad'll kill me!" Ron complained upon seeing the car disappear in the leaves. But wait! There's more! Inside the huge room with floating, glowing candles the Sorting has just begun, and the greasy haired Professor Snape was missing from his usual seat.

"Where's Snape?" Ron had asked. "Ooh! Maybe we got lucky, and he's been sacked!"

"Or maybe," said a monotone and indifferent voice began. "He wants a reason as to why you weren't on the train."

"The barrier at Kings Cross-!"

"Silence! Come with me." Snape began to lead them inside but-

"Sir? My friends and I are the American exchange students, and I'm aware of something called a sorting? Don't we have to be sorted, too?" Annabeth asked.

Snape seemed pleased with her manners, and her knowlege of the school so foriegn to her.

"Very well. I will take you to the Great Hall to be Sorted, and see what House you will be in to decide your punishment." He took them in and they joined the line of First years after a brief explaination of the Houses. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were being lead away by Snape.

When they went inside, Annabeth had _many_ ideas for Olympus. The castle was beautiful. No, wait. That's an understatement. The castle was gorgeous!

Then everyone went forward, and through the giant pair of doors. There were four long tables, each packed with teens. An old lady with emerald robes and a tight bun was calling off names. They were told her name is Professor McGonagall.

After many names, she paused and looked up from the scroll.

"And now the American exchange students-" She was cut off by the "WHAT?!" most people screamed. McGonagall cleared her throat, and they almost immediately shut up.

"Chase, Annabeth." She went up, and did as she was told. She looked positively terrified when that hat spoke into her mind.

_Smarter than Ravenclaws of all ages, and you're a demigod?_

Annabeth wanted to in the same house as Percy and the rest of the demigods. That thought was repeating in her mind over and over and over.

_You want to be the same house as you're friends, huh? Well, judging from these memories, most of your friends will _never_ make it in to Ravenclaw…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth sat at the table that was cheering the most, assuming they're the Gryffindor table.

"Dare, Rachel."

_Something's off about you. You're not a demigod, but yet, you radiate… Godly power?_

Rachel smirked.

_Prophecies, prophecies, and more prophecies, all having to do with Greek mythology. You flew into a war zone for the safety of a friend? Takes lots of courage to do something like that._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Di Angelo, Nico." Nico walked up and didn't even get to the stairs. He was about three feet from said stairs when the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" He overheard the hat complain about him radiating death. Then he turned around and walked to the table that would classify as "scary".

"Grace, Thalia." She walked up, and the hat barely read her mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Perseus." Percy went up and sat on the stool. The old wrinkly hat was placed on his head.

_I see lots of friends lost in your past. How is it you have a _memory_ of yourself when you're _seventeen_? Oh… You, too, are a demigod, with a spell to make you appear young, just like the others. Intresti-_

"Death prophecy?! GRYFFINDOR! Now get me _off_ him!" It screamed. Much talk erupted as he walked down to sit next to Annabeth.

**Well, that's it for this chapter... WOO! Over 1,000 words! Longest chapter yet!**

**Seriously, sorry about being almost a month late...**


	6. Rant

**Okay, I have one thing to say to Guest:**

**Why the hell are going to be _SO_ particular the story _I_ wrote?! It's my sory, and _I_ decide where it goes! Just fuck off! And you _DO _realize that they just got off an airplane, then had to be in the _flying_ car _twice_ after that, and wanted to be sure they weren't killed! And you obviously don't realize that they -and _YOU_ said so- weren't "required" to sacrifice food. Doesn't mean they can't, especially when they're in new teritory.**

**I hope you're happy, you just made me post this instead of a _real_ chaper for those who actually _want _to read this story. Thanks a lot man.**

**And to the real readers,**

**I'm so sorry about that... I'll try to update as soon as I can, assuming no one gets on my nerves as bad Bitchy Guest over here. **

**Rant over.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Why, hello there! It is time, once again, for an update! **

**Now, I obviously don't take kindly to someone telling me how to write my own story (Gee… You think?), but who would? Okay, so I'm not going to go into rant mode again, but seriously, take one's feelings into consideration before you review ANYONE'S story. It's just wrong. Sorry for saying this again, but hey. I'm still miffed.**

**Now that that's over… To infinity, and beyond (to the story)!**

No Particular POV:

There was no point in trying to calm everyone down. Snape was gone, and no one really feared Lockhart. They feared McGonagall, but she was just as shocked as the students and the same goes for Dumbledore.

"What is everybody freaking out about?!" Percy yelled. Hermione stared at him like he had gone insane, which, in a normal situation, would be true. But this is not a normal situation.

"You have a prophecy about your death! Why not freak out?!" Hermione screamed at him.

"Because it didn't turn out to be me the prophecy was talking about." The talking ceased abruptly. Percy seemed to blush at first, but as fast as it came, it had taken its leave. "That prophecy came true _months_ ago, and I'm obviously still alive." He gestured to himself. Some nodded, some turned away, but some continued to stare.

"Well… Sit down!" Annabeth pulled Percy into his seat, and everyone turned away, and then the feast began… again.

Hermione turned to Annabeth since she was right next to her.

"Do you happen to know Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley?" she asked. Annabeth nodded. "Do you know where they are? I didn't see them on the train."

"They're with Professor Snape. They kind of flew us to school." Hermione gave her a horrified look. "The barrier at Kings Cross locked us out! And Harry didn't want to stay with his aunt and uncle. He sure made _that_ clear…"

"I've heard." was Hermione's reply. Annabeth smiled and Hermione smiled back before Percy and Annabeth began talking about some summer camp in America. Apparently, the camp had pegasi, a rock climb, and was located on the coast of an unknown body of water; they didn't say what body of water it was.

"I talked to the camp director. He says the new campers are doing great." Annabeth added.

Hermione had started a conversation with Ginny about who knows what, so Annabeth and Percy talked in hushed tones about the upcoming year.

"I keep hearing that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year was the host for that Moldywort guy." Percy said.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that, too, and apparently Harry was the one that stopped him. They say the professor burned at Harry's touch. Wonder why?" Annabeth added while Percy shrugged.

After the feast was over, everyone left to their common rooms. The prefect of each house gave everyone the password at the "door" of the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was adorned in scarlet and gold. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia sat in a circle on the floor, seeing as all the chairs were taken. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron came in, causing an uproar.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Seamus said.

"Cool!" Dean said.

"Amazing," Neville said.

Everyone congratulated them on flying a car to Hogwarts. Ron grinned, and Harry couldn't help it. He smiled, too.

But Harry didn't smile often the next day. Neither did the Americans, but that's beside the point. Everything started going downhill when Ron's owl showed up ("They use owls as postage?!" Annabeth hissed at Percy.) and landed in Hermione's porridge.

"_Errol!_" Ron pulled Errol up and a red envelope fell out of his beak. Ron went pale.

"You've got yourself a Howler! My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it." Neville shivered. "You'd better open it up! It's a lot better that way." Neville said. So Ron, with shaking hands, grabbed the Howler, and opened it. Percy instantly wished he had earplugs.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY! STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**_ Mrs. Weasley's yelling was so loud the silverware and plates were rattling. Everyone in the Hall was turning in their seats to see the unlucky redhead that got the Howler. Ron was shrinking in his seat, and his face was an intense shade of red.

"_**WE GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**_

The Slytherin table had started sniggering at this point, all but Nico.

"_**-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**_ The Slytherins still laughed, but other than that, it was insanely quiet. The red envelope fell on the table and erupted into flames, then turned into ashes. Eventually, the Hall became full of talk and laughter.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Well what else did you think would happen?" He shook his head in response. Then Professor McGonagall handed out the Gryffindor schedule. They had double Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs.

The Golden Trio and the demigods left the castle and crossed the grounds to the greenhouses where class was held.

**Well… I didn't know how to end it so….. that's what happened…..**

**In other news, I got a Pottermore account! My name is ThornWitch3845, and I'm in Ravenclaw. You're welcome to friend me! I give nice gifts! And it's REALLY fun. **


End file.
